All Of Me
by charmedallover
Summary: WWE Diva Riley is the twin sister of Randy Orton. For as long as she knew, she's always had a thing for Dave Batista but what happens when something from the past makes it way to Riley's present? Batista/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to WWE.

**WARNING:** Slight OC.

**A/N:** I'm not following any particular existing storyline in the WWE nor am I following much of the details of the Superstars' personal lives as I'm just making up my own. However, I am basing the main characters' appearance based on different timelines. For Batista, I'm basing his looks about 9 years ago (Wrestlemania 21 era) and for Randy Orton, I'm basing his from 2005. As for my OC, I'm basing her on Kaitlyn, but more towards her physique. I'm doing this so it'll be easier for me to envision them XD So, enough blubbering!

* * *

Riley Orton's heart raced as she waited for her turn behind the black curtain. Her twin brother, Randy, just finished his tag team match David Michael "Dave" Bautista, Jr against Erick Rowan and Luke Harper with Randy and Dave winning the match. Her brother and Dave emerged from the curtain, sweaty but happy as they laughed about a blunder whereby Randy nearly got his trunks pulled down. Riley smiled at them, but more towards Dave.

Only God knows how long she has liked her brother's best friend. Of course, she would rather die than admit it. Despite being twins, Randy was born five minutes earlier than Riley which makes him "older", something which he never failed to remind her about when they were younger. Dave was two years older than them, but they were inseparable.

Riley watched as the duo stopped for a quick interview with Renee Young. As usual, Randy was the one talking while Dave just stood by silently. Unaware that her eyes were on him, Dave caught Riley's gaze and gave her a small wink, which instantly caused her to blush. She gave a small wave and turned away from him before he could catch a glimpse of her face which already resembled a tomato.

Deciding to focus on her triple threat match against Tamina Snuka and Natalya, Riley did some light stretching until she saw two large shadows coming closer to her.

"Ready, sis?" asked Randy, placing a shoulder around her. Standing at 5'7", Riley was towered by both Randy and Dave as they stood at 6'5" and 6'6" respectively.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Riley, giving Randy a high five.

Before she could turn to Dave, her entrance theme started playing. She took a quick look to Dave who just mouthed the words "Good luck" to her, to which she responded with a smile.

As her entrance theme started playing, she took a deep breath and stepped out, performing what she has rehearsed many times. She was met with the roar of the fans which was loud enough to drown out the music. She smiled, goosebumps forming all over, then walked down the ramp towards the ring.

"From St. Louis, Missouri… Riley… ORTON!"

* * *

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own WWE.

Riley limped back backstage after her match with Tamina and Natalya. Although Natalya was booked to win the match, all three wanted to make sure that they put on their best performance. The fans loved the idea of second and third generation female wrestlers going against each other. Plus, all three women are good friends, so they've always enjoyed being in the ring together.

She sat on the nearest bench to rest her leg as a medic came over to examine her.

"Seems like a mild muscle strain, nothing too serious. I'm going to give you some ice to put on the affected area and it should feel better by tomorrow. I'm still going to bandage it for you, so you wait here while I get it," said the medic.

"Thank you," said Riley, getting the ice pack from the medic and pressed it against her thigh.

As soon as the medic left, Riley felt a firm yet gentle grip on her shoulders. She looked up to see Dave with a look of concern on his face.

"You okay? What happened?" he asked, sitting next to her on the bench.

"I kind of twisted my leg at an odd angle," she said, wincing in pain.

"What did the medic say?"

"He said it was just a mild strain and that it should feel better by tomorrow.

"I'm glad," he said, smiling at her. "Here, let me help."

_Oh God, why does he have to be so handsome?_ Riley thought to herself as Dave helped to press the ice pack to her calf. His touch was gentle as he lifted her leg and held the ice pack to her thigh. She took in his dark hair and brown eyes and couldn't help but to admire how good he looked in a black t-shirt which fit snugly to his body.

Just as she was starting to get comfortable, the medic arrived with the bandage. Dave set down her leg gentle and said to the medic, "It's okay, I got it."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I've done this to myself many times."

"Alright then."

Riley tried to keep herself calm as she felt Dave's fingers lightly brushing against her thigh to wrap the compressive bandage around. She bit her lip so that no embarrassing sound will come out.

"You okay, Riley? You seem… restless."

"I'm – I'm fine. Really. Just… thirsty!" she said in a voice that seemed a little too chirpy.

Dave raised an eyebrow at her and laughed. "Okay then. I'll go get you some water."

"Thanks."

As Dave left, Natalie "Natalya" Neidhart and Sarona "Tamina" Reiher came over to Riley.

"How are you?" asked Natalie. "I'm so sorry if I did that!"

"Nattie, it's fine," said Riley, smiling at her. "The medic said I'll be okay soon."

Sarona crossed her arms with a smirk on her face. "Yeah, of course she'll be alright, especially when she has The Animal tending to her wounds," she said, a playful look on her face.

"You – You saw that?" Riley asked, her face already flaring up.

"Honey, we did!"

"What – But… SHUT UP!" said Riley as the other two women burst out laughing. At the right moment, Dave came back with two bottles of mineral water in his hands.

"Good evening, ladies," he greeted them, smiling.

"Hey, Dave. We just wanted to check up on Riley," said Sarona, ignoring the glare being shot by Riley.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"Mmhmm."

Natalie suddenly grabbed Sarona's wrist and dragged her away. "Good seeing you, Dave! We've got to go now to… discuss womanly problems!" shouted Natalie as Riley groaned.

Dave chuckled as he took his seat next to Riley again. "Some interesting friends you have there, huh?"

Riley rolled her eyes and Dave laughed again.

"You have no idea," she said, opening the cap on her bottle.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the WWE.

**A/N:** Thank you to those who faved and added this story to their alert list! I wasn't expecting any feedback at all since I'm kinda rusty in the fan fiction department, but thank you so much again!

* * *

Riley, Randy, and Dave made their way back to their hotel rooms after the show. As Randy fished out his wallet to get the card key, all Riley could think of is to just sink into bed and sleep. Seeing as she and Randy are siblings, the company often paired them together as roommates.

"G'night, big man," said Randy sleepily as he practically made a beeline for the bed and plopped down on it.

Riley laughed as her brother started snoring. She turned her attention to Dave who was leaning against the doorframe, shaking his head. He was so close to Riley that she could smell his cologne which was sweet, musky, and a little spicy. _Just like him_, she thought to herself.

"So… I guess I better hit the sack too," said Riley.

"Me too. Good night, Riley."

"Night," she said as Dave smiled and walked down the hallway.

Riley closed the door and locked the latch. Pulling the blanket to cover Randy, she went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Changing into a pair of shorts and a singlet, she then braided her long, wavy brown hair.

Once she was done, she turned off the lights and crawled into the other bed and rolled onto her side, ready to fall asleep. Just as she was about to doze off, her phone rang with a text message.

"Riley… Sleep," groaned Randy, pulling the covers over his head.

She shot him a glare, then set her phone to silent. Cursing whoever it was who texted her, she immediately regretted it as she saw Dave's name on the screen.

_Still awake?_

_Was dozing off. Thanks for waking me up, you muscle-headed goofball!_

_Ouch! You've wounded me, fair maiden._

Riley chuckled softly to herself as she read Dave's reply, which earned her a loud "Shhh!" from Randy. She bit her lip as she typed Dave back a reply.

_What's up? Why are you texting me now?_

_Nah, couldn't sleep. _

_Ooh? Why is that so?_

_Could be the coffee I took?_

_You never learn._

_You should know by now that I am a very stubborn person._

_Keep quiet and go to sleep, Mr Batista!_

_Only if you promise to accompany me to breakfast tomorrow._

_Fine. Now leave me alone, I need my beauty sleep!_

_You don't need it, you've always been beautiful. Good night, see you tomorrow._

Riley was thankful it was dark and that Randy was sleeping, so he won't be able to see the blush that was already creeping onto her cheeks. Her phone still on silent, she slipped it back into her handbag and finally dozed off to a peaceful slumber.

Little did she know that her phone was ringing in her bag, except that the caller wasn't someone she expected and hoped she didn't have to meet ever again.

* * *

_TBC _


	4. Chapter 4

**DISLCAIMER:** I do not own anything related to the WWE

**A/N:** Thank you to those who faved and put this story on their alert list!

* * *

Riley woke up to the sound of her hotel doorbell ringing. She rolled over in her bed, hoping that Randy would answer it but his snores were proof that he was still fast asleep. Grumbling about her twin brother being a heavy sleeper, Riley reluctantly got out from bed and pulled out a bathrobe provided by the hotel to cover herself up.

Yawning, she dragged her feet to the door to be greeted by Dave who was dressed in a pair of grey cargo shorts, a black t-shirt, and white sneakers. _Damn, how can he look so good in the early morning?_ she thought to herself.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," said Dave, leaning against the doorframe and smiling at her. "You didn't forget about breakfast, didn't you?"

Riley's eyes grew wide as she remembered last night's text message. "Crap, sorry Dave. I forgot to set the alarm on my phone. Give me ten minutes."

"Sure, I'll just wait outside here."

"Don't be silly, come in. Randy's still asleep, though."

"Yeah, I could practically hear his snoring from my room."

Dave let himself in, closing the door behind him. He sat on one of the chairs as Riley grabbed her luggage bag and dragged it into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later, she stepped out dressed in low-rise camo pants and brown tank tops. As she faced the mirror to unravel her braided hair, she could practically feel Dave's eyes on her as she ran her fingers through her wavy hair.

Deciding to play with him just a little bit, she turned to face him with her hands on her hips. "Do I look okay?" she asked.

"More than okay, to be honest," said Dave, his brown eyes trying hard to not stare too much.

"Okay then, we're good to go," she said happily, slipping on her wedges. Dave stood up to open the door for her to walk out first but Riley suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, I nearly forgot about my phone. Hold on a sec."

She rushed over to her handbag to see that the battery on her phone has died. Grumbling, she pulled out her phone's charger and plucked it into a nearby socket. She spotted the hotel's notepad and pen on the table, so she hastily scribbled a note for Randy.

_My phone ran out of battery, so I'm leaving you this note in case you're wondering where I am. I'll be having breakfast with Dave at the café downstairs, so call him if you want to reach me. – Riley_

She then quietly placed the note on his bedside table, stuck her room card into her pocket, and walked out of the door which Dave held open for her.

"Finally! I'm starving," Dave said jokingly as he put an arm around Riley.

Trying to hard her blush, Riley playfully hit him on his stomach, which probably hurt as much as throwing a soft toy at him. "Hey, it's not easy being a woman. You men have it easy."

As they bantered on towards the elevator, little did they know that someone was silently clicking away on their camera, taking pictures of the two of them.

* * *

Riley leaned back on her seat in satisfaction as she had just finished off breakfast. Dave chuckled as she rubbed her stomach with a smile on her face.

"May I please know what is so funny, Dave?"

"For someone small, you sure do eat a lot."

"Me? Small? Have you seen the other Divas?" she said as Dave laughed and it was true; Riley was one of the strongest Divas in the locker room along with Natalie and Sarona.

All of a sudden, Dave's phone started to ring and he fished it out from his shorts. "Huh. It's Randy," he said as he pressed the button to answer it.

"Hello? Yeah, she's still with me. Okay, I'll tell her."

Riley was filled with curiosity as Dave put his phone back into his pocket. "What did he say?"

"Randy wants you to come back to the room now."

"Why?"

"I have no idea, but he sounded serious."

"Then let's not keep him waiting."

Once they reached room, they saw Randy sitting on his bed, browsing on his phone with a serious look on his face.

"Randy? What's wrong?" asked Riley as she sat next to him.

"I think you and Dave better take a look at this," said Randy as he passed his phone to her.

Riley took his phone and her heart stopped as she read the bold headline which was posted just half an hour ago:

_RILEY ORTON AND BATISTA – SECRET LOVERS?_

_Our cameras managed to catch WWE Diva Riley Orton and WWE Superstar Dave Batista together after emerging from a hotel room together in the wee hours of the morning after an episode of WWE Raw. Could there be a hidden romance between the two? What will Randy, who is the twin brother of Riley and best friends with Batista, think of it?_

Riley scrolled down past the article to see pictures of her and Dave that were taken earlier in the morning with his arm around her. She passed the phone to Dave who looked just as shocked as her.

"It's all over, Riley. The pictures have been shared with other sites and it's booming all over the Internet. It was brought to my attention when someone Tweeted it to me," said Randy as Riley buried her face in her hands.

"Damn paparazzi. Can't even give us some peace and quiet," muttered Dave, shaking his head as he passed the phone back to Randy.

"We were just going to have breakfast. That was it. Dave came into the room to wait for me to get ready while you were still sleeping."

"I know nothing happened, but you know how the media gets. All these wrestling and tabloid sites will go crazy."

Riley unconsciously began twirling a strand of hair around her finger; a sign that she was troubled which Dave picked up.

"Well, nothing did happen. So if the media asks, we just tell them the truth. We have nothing to hide," said Dave.

Riley stopped twirling her hair and nodded at what Dave said. "You got a point there."

"So there's nothing to worry about," said Dave as he smiled and put a hand on Riley's shoulder. She looked up to him and smiled back at him, nodding.

Randy then stood up, as if he remembered something. "Oh, Riley, when you were out your phone was vibrating. I think someone was trying to reach you."

She went over to her phone to check on it and saw two missed calls from an unknown number; one from the night before and one from earlier in the morning. She saw that the same number left her a text message, so she opened it but gasped as she read it.

"Riley? What's wrong?" asked Randy as Dave looked at her curiously.

"I think the pictures of Dave and me are nothing compared to this."

She showed her phone to both men with the text message still open.

_I know about you and Dave. Stop it or I will stop you._

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to the WWE.

**A/N:** I'm not so sure as to how things work backstage in the WWE, so I'm just going along with what seems like the most logical thing to do. Also, double update today because I am somewhat in the mood to write!

* * *

"Riley, who the hell is this?" asked Randy and Riley could see her brother's face flushing with anger. "Who is threatening you?"

"I have no idea, Randy! If I did, I would have put a name for this number," she snapped back, feeling her own temper rising.

"What is this 'thing' that this person claims to know about Dave and you?"

"How the hell should I know?"

Dave immediately stepped between the two siblings, his arms outstretched. "Alright, that's enough. Nothing good ever comes out of both your tempers so cool down." His voice was firm yet calm and both siblings backed down. Randy walked over to the chair and slouched on it while Riley flopped back on the bed,

"Riley, don't get mad at Randy. He got angry because he is protective of you. Hell, I'm pissed too but we know that getting angry won't get us anywhere," said Dave to Riley who has taken to using a pillow to cover her face.

"Randy, if something was happening between your sister and I don't you think you would be the first to know? C'mon, man. I don't sneak around, especially not around my best friend with his sister."

Randy rolled his eyes and muttered an apology, to which Riley responded with a muffled "Me too".

Riley finally removed the pillow from her face and smiled at Randy, who smiled back at her. Dave breathed a sigh of relief as both siblings finally cooled down.

"Now, Riley, back to that threat…?"

Riley sat up and shook her head, twirling a strand of hair. "I don't know. This is all too much for me right now."

Randy stood up and paced the room, scratching his head. "Anyone from your past, Riley? Could it be anyone that I know?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I still think we should tell Stephanie about this."

"Let's go."

* * *

Stephanie McMahon was calling her father and repeated back what Riley told her. Riley sat on one of the sofas in the suite that Stephanie and her husband, Paul Levesque shared, in the hotel. Dave sat next to her while Randy stood nearby, his arms crossed. Paul paced the room, a serious look on his face. Then Stephanie joined them, clasping her hands together.

"Riley, I've spoken to my father about it. He said he'll alert the authorities and have that number blocked from contacting you. They are working on tracing the number, but other than that, the best we can do is wait. But we are also taking a preventive measures by providing you with extra security," she said.

Riley nodded. "I understand." Then, she remembered the article about her and Dave. "What about that article… about Dave and me?" she asked, suddenly growing timid.

"Well, there's nothing much we can do about it unless it directly affects the company. But it shouldn't be something for you to worry about as things like this happen all the time. It will die down soon, you know how it is with tabloids," said Paul.

"Thank you, Paul and Stephanie," said Riley, getting up and shaking their hands. Randy and Dave did the same as they walked out of the hotel room.

* * *

An hour later, Riley and Randy were back in their hotel room while Dave went back to his to get ready to go to the gym. They were watching _Psycho_ but Riley couldn't concentrate as a sentence she read from the article kept flashing itself in her head.

"Say, Randy… can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Let's just say… that in a crazy, alternate universe…"

"Go on."

"Let's just say… that Dave and I are actually a couple. How would you react?"

Randy turned his head to face Riley, a look of curiosity in his blue eyes. "Is this about that article you read?"

"Yeah. It made me curious, that's all. Now humor me and answer my question!"

Randy looked up towards the ceiling and Riley could hear his brain practically racking itself to search for an answer.

"Well, I won't mind, to be honest. Dave is a good man and you deserve that, considering all the assholes you've dated."

Riley looked down at her hands, picking at her nails. "You really think so?"

"Uh huh. Why? There isn't anything between you and Dave, right?"

"Nope. Like Dave said, you would know."

Randy smiled at her and diverted his attention back to the television. Riley sighed quietly, wishing that it would happen in _this_ universe instead of an alternate one.

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to WWE.

**A/N:** I know the whole threat thing seems a little rushed, but I intend on touching more on it in future chapters!

* * *

About a month has passed since Riley received the threat. The owner of the phone number was unable to be traced as it was thought that the person most probably used a disposable prepaid phone and since she hasn't received any more threats, there was nothing more that could be done and life went on as normal.

The Superstars and Divas just finished another episode of Raw and Riley had plans to hit one of the bars in town with Randy. After taking a quick shower and changing into a pair of low-rise jeans, a black tank top, a white hoodie jacket with red stripes down the side, and a pair of black sneakers, Riley waited while it was Randy's turn to change.

Just as Randy finished showering, their hotel doorbell rang and Riley got up to answer it.

"That's probably Dave, he'll be joining us too. You don't mind?" Randy called from the bathroom.

"Not at all," said Riley happily. She opened the door to see Dave looking as amazing as ever in a brown polo shirt, dark jeans, and white sneakers with a leather jacket swung over his shoulder.

"Riley," greeted Dave, smiling.

She smiled and folded her arms across her chest. "Always the third wheel, Dave?"

"Don't lie, you know you love having me around," said Dave, wiggling his eyebrows.

Randy finally got out from the bathroom, fully dressed. "Good, you're here. Let's go!"

* * *

An hour later, Riley watched as Randy and Dave played a round of pool with Randy losing terribly. A couple of fans have gathered around to watch and watched in amusement while snapping away using cameras and their phones.

Soon, it was Dave's turn and Riley lazily trailed her eyes onto him. With him leaning over to hit the ball and with his arms outstretched, Riley didn't felt the slightest bit of guilt for perving over her brother's best friend.

"Geez, you're like a cat in heat," said a voice. Riley looked up to see Natalie smirking at her with a glint in her eyes.

"It's right in front of me, so you can't blame me."

"If by 'it' you're referring to Dave's ass..."

"Shut up, Nattie."

Natalie laughed as Riley signalled the bartender for a bottle of beer for Natalie.

"So, how are you dealing with what happened last month?" asked Natalie.

"I'm doing alright, I guess. I mean, I didn't receive anymore, so that's good. It just sucks that the person behind the number couldn't be traced."

"I know. Well, it could just be some obsessed or super deranged fan. It has happened to some of the guys in the locker room, especially those who play the'bad guys'. Some people just don't understand that what we do on TV is scripted."

"Maybe."

Dave then walked over to them, an amused look on his face. "Riley, I can't play with Randy anymore. The guy just refuses to admit that he lost."

Riley noticed the look on Natalie's face as the blonde woman got up. "I'll play with him. You can accompany Riley!"

Before Riley could say anything, Natalie practically ran off to join Randy while Dave took his place on a seat next to Riley. She mentally cursed at how childish her friend was acting.

"Hope you weren't too bored," he said.

"It's always fun to watch Randy fail," she said, which earned a laugh from Dave.

"I know what you mean. He's competitive. Most times, it's a good thing but, well…"

Riley laughed, running a hand through her hair. "So what's next for you, Mr Batista?"

"Damn, I feel old when you call me that."

"Well, you _ARE_ older than Randy and me…"

"I'm not _that_ old, little girl," said Dave, laughing while gently flicking her nose.

"Fine then. I won't call you that anymore. But seriously though, what plans do you have after this?"

"I'm probably going to go back to the room. How about you?"

"Me too. I'm exhausted."

All of a sudden, Riley's phone rang with a text message and heard Dave's phone doing the same thing. With a confused look on their faces, they read their text messages and saw Randy pulling his phone out from his pocket as well and came over to them.

"You guys got a text message too?" asked Randy and both Riley and Dave nodded.

"Yeah. Seems like creative wants to meet with us tomorrow," said Dave. "I wonder what horrendous story line they'll have for us."

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to WWE.

* * *

Riley didn't know if she should jump for joy or run away and never come back. She, along with Randy and Dave, had just finished their meeting with WWE's creative team and proceeded to the nearest cafe to eat their sorrows away.

"I cannot believe this. They want my best friend and my sister to be in a _LOVE ANGLE_? Worse still, I have to play the overprotective brother!" Randy practically shouted as the waitress brought the trio their drinks.

"Randy, calm down. You're scaring the waitress!" said Riley as the flashed an apologetic smile to the waitress who looked as if she thought Randy was a lunatic. "Honestly, how could we not see this coming? Ever since that article came out, it was only a matter of time for creative to pick this up and turn it into a storyline."

Riley noticed that while Randy was having an outburst, Dave was being calm and quiet.

A little _TOO_ calm and quiet for Riley.

She nudged him gently with her elbow, to which she received a grunt from. "You okay?" she asked him.

"I'm fine. Just a little shocked, that's all," said Dave.

Riley was instantly worried and a million things rushed through her head. _Does that mean he doesn't see me that way? What if this ruins our friendship? Oh God, I'm not ready for this!_, she thought. She had always planned on telling Dave how she felt, but she was never ready and she sure as hell knew that she wasn't ready for actually having a storyline with him, what more a love angle.

Dave seemed to have picked up on how worried she was and instantly there was a change in his outlook.

"Look, it isn't so bad. Sure, it seems like a plot from one of those lovey-dovey TV shows, but at least it's not the worst," he said, trying to cheer the siblings up.

"It may not be the worst, but it sure as hell sucks," mumbled Randy.

"C'mon, man. Maybe we can have some fun with this. We've been friends for years, we can pull this off. Besides, creative said if this doesn't go well with the fans, they'll axe it."

Riley looked at Dave and he smiled at her, as if to reassure her. Then she looked at Randy, who finally had some life back in his eyes.

"At least this isn't as bad as Vince's 'Kiss My Ass Club'."

"Now _THAT_ is when I'll lose my mind."

* * *

A week later, it was time for Riley and Dave's story line to start. According to creative, Riley would have a match against Danielle "Summer Rae" Moinet who would have Fandango at ringside. Riley will be booked to win the match and both Summer and Fandango would attack her out of spite, to which Dave will come rushing down to ringside to come to her aid, beating Fandango out of the ring, and carry Riley backstage.

"I'm so nervous. I hope the fans won't think of this as too corny," said Riley as she waited for her entrance theme to play. She was due to come out after Summer and Fandango's entrance.

"Don't worry about it. Just do your best," Dave reassured her.

"Thanks," she said, then faced the arena as her entrance theme started playing.

* * *

About five minutes into the match, the referee had discreetly called for Riley and Summer to end the match, to which Riley executed her trademark spear and pinned Summer for the victory. As the referee raised Riley's hand in victory, she felt Summer tackling her to the ground with Fandango in the ring.

"I'm sorry if this is going to hurt," Summer whispered.

"Don't worry about it. We're trained for this. Now go!" said Riley as Summer got back to her feet and ordered Fandango to hold Riley while she did a few kicks, some slaps, and finished off with a spinning heel kick.

As Riley laid on the mat, not moving a muscle as planned, she could hear the crowd's boos turning into cheers as Dave rushed down to the ring and did what was scripted for him to do and landed a few punches to Fandango. Within a few minutes, Riley could feel Dave's muscular arms around her as he carried her in his arms back to the locker room.

"You did great out there," he whispered to her ear.

"Thanks," she whispered back, laying her head on his massive chest. She couldn't help but feel that although Dave was just doing what creative told him to do, she felt very safe in his arms.

Once they're back in the locker room, he gently let her down on her feet and she swayed a bit. She instantly felt his arms around her again as he steadied her.

"Summer has some mean kicks, huh?" said Dave.

Riley nodded. "It may be fake, but it doesn't mean it doesn't make me dizzy," she said.

"I'm supposed to 'bump' into Randy because of what happened, so I have to go now."

"No problem."

As Dave walked away, Riley looked up towards the TV to watch a recap of what happened with JBL, Michael Cole, and Jerry "The King" Lawler on commentary.

"We're going to show you a recap of what seemed like something straight out from a fairytale," said Michael. "After gaining a victory over Summer Rae, Riley Orton was viciously attacked."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Michael," boomed JBL's voice.

"But that was totally uncalled for!" came Jerry's voice. "Riley won the match fair and square, Summer is just a sore loser!"

"But as you can see, a knight-in-shining-armor in the form of 'The Animal', Batista, came to Riley's aid," said Michael. "Not only that, but he carried her out from the ring as well!"

"Could there be something more going on between these two?" said Jerry.

After that, the camera switched to Dave who appeared to be casually walking the locker room and 'bumped' into Randy.

"I saw what you did," said Randy. "I am thankful that you came to my sister's aid. I turned my head for just a split second and she was already attacked."

"It's no problem, man," said Dave.

"Glad to know that she has another 'brother' looking out for her. I'll see you around," said Randy, clapping a hand on Dave's shoulder, and walked off-camera.

The camera then panned back to Dave, who had a far-away look on his face.

"Huh, 'Brother'. Yeah. Right," he muttered, then walked off-camera as well as the fans gleefully cheered.

As Riley watched this, she wondered if the expression on Dave's face was genuine or just him improvising because according to creative, he _WAS NOT_ supposed to say that. He was just supposed to smile and walk off-camera.

Nevertheless, it didn't fail to bring up a flicker of hope within her.

* * *

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to the WWE.

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and adding this to your favourites! It may be small in numbers, but it lights up my heart to see people responding to it. I suspect this will be a long story, so buckle up your seatbelts ;)

* * *

It was time for another episode of Raw, it means that creative wanted them to go deeper into their story line. The reaction from the crowd on Raw was more than encouraging, something which at least helped Riley.

Two weeks after the start of her story line with Dave, the crowd wanted more and more from it. So far, it has been small gestures between the two of them. Randy has started to get into his character of being the overprotective brother, which wasn't really that hard for him considering he was behaving exactly the same way whenever Riley brought home a boyfriend to meet the family.

The story line was actually fun for all three of them, considering that Randy and Dave have always had serious story lines and this was Riley's first major story line.

Riley was set to be in a tag match with Dave against Summer Rae and Fandango and it was the first time she would be in a mixed-tag match with him, with her and Dave set to win. After their victory he was supposed to kiss her in the ring, something which Riley was extremely nervous for but very excited about although it was just supposed to be a brief one.

As Summer and Fandango's theme stopped, hers started playing and she walked down the ramp, meeting with cheers from the crowd. She jumped into the ring, climbed the turnbuckle, and gestured to the crowd who cheered her even more. Once she jumped off from the turnbuckle, her music stopped which was soon replaced by Dave's entrance theme.

He climbed into the ring, gestured to the crowd, and went to stand next to her. "Good luck," he whispered to her.

She turned to flash him a smile, then the bell rang with the match starting.

* * *

Dave's theme once again rung through the entire arena as he picked up the win for him and Riley. The referee raised both their hands in victory, then went to tend to Fandango who rolled out of the ring with Summer trying to get him back on his feet.

Riley smiled at Dave, both out of breath but full of adrenaline rush. He then walked over to her and raised her hand, earning even more cheers from the crowd. Before she could realise it, she felt him pull her closer to him and she was in his arms.

"Ready?" he asked her. She swallowed nervously, and discreetly mouthed the word 'Yes' to him.

As Dave's lips touched hers, she wasn't prepared for the surge of electricity that bolted through her body. The crowd's cheers intensified as she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Just as she was about to pull away as planned by creative, she felt Dave pull her even closer and as he used his tongue to gently part her lips. She allowed him access and moaned as they kissed passionately.

_Stop it, Riley! This isn't part of the script_, she thought, but Dave's hands on her waist and the cheering from the crowd drowned out the voice in her head.

* * *

Once she was back in the locker room, she and Dave were immediately dragged to meet with Vince and the creative team. _You and your damn hormones, Riley_, she scolded herself.

"Dave, Riley," Vince greeted them. She nodded back at him, unable to read his expression. Was she going to get suspened? Was she going to get fired?

"Normally, I wouldn't tolerate it if any of my Superstars or Divas go off the script. I should suspend the two of you with immediate effect. But the crowd seem to really love what just happened and our ratings have gone through the roof ever since this story line started," said Vince.

Riley glanced at Dave, who looked surprise himself. Vince continued on. "I'm not suspending the two of you, but take this as a warning. Stick to the script next time and try to keep your personal affairs outside the ring," he said and Riley swore she saw a small smile creeping onto Vince's lips.

After thanking Vince, Riley and Dave let themselves out and went into an empty hallway.

"That was close," said Riley in relief. She suddenly realised that she was alone with Dave.

"Look, Riley... I'm sorry for just now. I just lost control -"

"What do you mean you lost control?"

Now it was Dave's turn to blush. "Well, what I meant was -"

Dave was interrupted as Randy came up to them and had an expression on his face that made him look like a mad man.

"Now, Randy, before you say anything -"

"Are you kidding me? I've been waiting for that to happen!"

Riley looked at her brother, thinking that he really has gone crazy. "Okay, now you're scaring me."

"C'mon, sis. I knew for a long time. I'm not as clueless as you think I am."

Dave had a sheepish expression on his face. "Randy, man, I'm sorry. I know I said I'd let you know and that I won't sneak around your back."

"I know, but the more I thought about it, I came up with a conclusion that it's really none of my business to say something like that. You're my best friend and Riley's my sister. I trust the two of you."

Randy glanced at his watch, then said "Look, I've got to go get ready for my match. I'll catch up with you two later," he said and rushed off with a goofy smile on his face.

"Well, that went well," said Dave as Riley chuckled. Suddenly afraid to meet his eyes, she kept her head low while she picked at her nails. She then felt Dave's hand gently cupping her chin as he brought her face up so he can look at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Remember when you said you lost control? What did you meant by that?"

"It means... that I've always wanted to do that to you."

Riley blushed. "Really?"

"You have no idea."

She felt his lips on hers again, this time it was soft and gentle. It was different from the passionate kiss they shared in the ring, but it was no less amazing. As they parted from the kiss, both were breathing heavily as Riley was leaning against the wall with Dave's arms on both her sides.

"So... will you go out with me?" asked Dave and Riley burst out laughing.

"Dave, in case you're not aware of it, most people usually kiss _after_ going out on a date."

"Well, I like doing things differently. You know how stubborn I am."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, as in, 'yes', I will go out with you, you big goofball," said Riley, smiling.

* * *

_TBC_


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to WWE.

* * *

Riley smiled to herself as she got ready for her stay-in date with Dave. Although both have admitted that they've always had an attraction to each other, they have agreed that it's better to take things slowly and get to know each other as more than friends first.

Ever since their kiss, which has popped up and occupied every single space on the Internet and was deemed 'The Most Epic Kiss in the WWE' by the fans, both decided to keep it down to a minimum in front of people. Although she loved that Dave felt the same way towards her, she wasn't keen on having the whole world trail their every move and that kiss was more than enough for the eyes of the public.

Deciding to just stay-in in Dave's hotel room while ordering room service and watching TV, Riley stood in front of Dave's hotel room and rang the doorbell, careful to not draw too much attention to herself. Seconds after ringing the doorbell, the door opened and Riley stepped in to see Dave.

"Hey," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey back yourself," she said, hugging him. He closed the door and hugged her back, both not wanting to let go.

"Hungry?" asked Dave, and Riley nodded while smiling.

* * *

Empty plates were set on the floor and the TV was on, but neither Dave nor Riley were paying attention. Both were sitting on the bed, with Dave leaning against the headboard and Riley sitting in his lap, her back against his chest and his arms around her, enjoying each other's company.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Riley.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I'm a bit embarrassed to ask this..."

"You don't have to be."

Riley changed her position so that she was now facing Dave, her face warm from the blush. "Well... when have you started, you know, liking me?"

Dave laughed softly. "I've always had, to be honest."

"Really?"

"Really. When I kissed you in the ring that day, I wasn't sure how were you going to react. I was preparing for a slap to the face or a kick to the balls, actually."

Riley laughed. "Has Randy known all this while?"

"I'm guessing he suspected something, but didn't want to push it too much."

"A while ago, I casually asked him what would his reaction be if the two of us got together."

"What did he say?"

"He said he wouldn't mind. He said he trusts you."

"He trusts _US_."

Her blush deepened as Dave pulled her towards his lap so she would be straddling his waist. Then he learned forward to kiss her. She sighed happily as his hands placed themselves on her waist and she felt herself melting against his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. His kiss was passionate yet soft and his touch was firm yet gentle. Once oxygen became a necessity, both pulled away from each other, breathing heavily.

"You're so beautiful," he said.

She smiled as she leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

_TBC_


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to WWE.

**A/N:** Just to let you all know, I've changed my username, so don't worry! Anyway, am taking it slow and steady with this story. I'm enjoying writing this :)

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since the Riley's epic kiss with Dave and they had just finished taping an episode of SmackDown. So far, the fans seem to love the storyline, just as Vince had said. Since both Riley and Dave have the next week off, they have decided to spend it together at Dave's house in Tampa, Florida. She and Randy shared a penthouse apartment in Tampa too, but she and Dave would have more privacy at his house.

Riley was packing up her things to go back to the hotel when Randy came up to her, his things already in his duffel bag.

"Hey," Riley greeted her brother. "Just give me a few seconds, then we can go back to the hotel together."

"Sure, take your time," he said, sitting on a nearby bench. "So, you're going to Dave's place?"

"Yeah. You don't mind being alone?" she asked.

"I don't mind. I'm going to have a barbeque with the guys," he said, as he would also have the week off. "How are you and Dave?"

Riley smiled at the mention of Dave's name. "We're doing fine. We're just taking things slow at the moment."

"That's good to hear," said Randy, then with a smirk on his face he said "Just remember to use protection when, you know..."

"SHUT UP!" said Riley, her face turning red.

"Remember, when it's not on, it's _NOT_ on!"

Randy howled in laughter as he ducked to avoid being hit by a pair of socks.

* * *

The next day, Riley, Randy, and Dave arrived in Tampa by late morning. After saying goodbye to Randy, Riley and Dave took a cab back to Dave's house. The ride back was quiet but it was a comfortable one as Riley leaned her head against Dave's shoulder, her hands on his chest and his arm around her waist.

About 30 minutes later, they finally arrived at Dave's house, which could really be described as a modern-looking villa. After paying for the cab, Dave fished out his keys to open the door and carried both his and her luggage bags in.

"I have a guest room you can stay in. It has its own bathroom, so you can freshen up or something first," he said.

"That sounds great, thank you," she said.

Dave walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "This is going to be the best week of my life," he said, smiling.

* * *

After settling in and freshening themselves up, Riley and Dave decided to hang out by Dave's pool. Dressed in a white halter top bikini, she blushed as Dave smiled at her.

"Wow," he said. "Just... wow."

"Such an impressive vocabulary," she joked.

"Sometimes, less is more."

"Yeah, right," she said, laughing. "I like your bright yellow trunk shorts, it looks like Spongebob Squarepants."

"You mean I don't look like a sexy beast?" he said, which caused her to laugh. Truth is, no matter what, she had always thought that Dave looked good in anything. The fact that he was shirtless right now in front of her made her weak in her knees.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are," she said, softly.

"Well, you're a goddess."

* * *

The afternoon consisted of just lounging around and a water gun fight, which Dave easily won. Pretending to be a sore loser, Riley pushed him into the pool and smirked as she placed her hands on her hips. She screamed as Dave pulled her in, the cold water splashing against her skin.

"DAVE BAUTISTA!" she shouted, laughing as she wiped the water from her face. Before she knew it, she felt his lips on hers as he pulled her closer to him.

"I should push you into the pool more often," she said, laughing as she leaned her head aginst Dave's chest.

"Don't get any ideas," he said, brushing a strand of hair from her face with a smile on his face.

* * *

On the second last day of their week together, Riley frowned in confusion as Dave brought her to a high-end boutique.

"Dave, what are we doing here?" she asked as he held her hand and walked her into the boutique.

"You'll see," he said. The shop assistant, who was a woman about their age, greeted them.

"Dave, so good to see you," she said, hugging him. Then she turned her attention towards Riley. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"Riley, this is Laura. She owns this boutique."

"Nice to meet you," said Riley, shaking hands with Laura.

"Can you help me to pick out an outfit for her? I want to take her to a really fancy place tonight," he said.

"I'll be more than happy to do that," said Laura and before Riley could say anything, she was whisked away to a selection of dresses as Dave sat on one of the sofas.

Riley couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the most gogeous collection of gowns right in front of her. "Wow," she said softly.

"You're so lucky," said Laura. "He knows how to treat a lady."

"So you've known Dave for a long time?"

"He's actually my cousin," Laura said. "Believe me, I know when he's serious about someone. When did you two become boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"We're not, actually. We just want to take things slowly first."

"Ah, I see," said Laura, smiling. "Well then, we don't want to keep him waiting. Let's pick out a dress for you!"

* * *

About an hour later, Riley couldn't help but to admire her own reflection. Laura had picked out a soft lavander strapless dress for Riley that complemented her blue eyes. The hem of the dress stopped just above her knees. Riley usually avoided strapless dresses as she was rather heavy on top, but she was surprised at how secured she felt and, she had to admit, the dress filled out her top nicely. It hugged her hourglass figure in all the right places.

To go along with that, Paula matched the dress with a pair of nude pumps and a gold clutch.

"Dave, you're going to love this," Riley heard Laura call out from outside the dressing room. "Come on out, Riley."

Riley stepped out from the dressing room and Dave's jaw practically dropped open.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

Both women laughed as Dave didn't say anything, but took his wallet out and handed Laura his credit card.

* * *

That night, Riley got ready for her date with Dave. She applied her makeup, which consisted of the winged eyeliner look paired with soft pink lips. Then let go of her hair which was in a tight bun to add more definition to her wavy hair and wore the outfit that Dave had so generously bought for her although she practically begged him to let her pay him back, which he refused.

Once she climbed down the stairs, Dave was already waiting for her dressed in a suit.

"You look so beautiful," he said, holding her hand as she did a small tiwrl.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said, readjusting his tie.

"Shall we?" he asked, extending his arm for her. She happily held on to it as they walked to his car. As they got in and Dave pulled out of the driveway, Riley couldn't help but ask Dave something.

"Where are we going for dinner?"

"Like what I told you at the boutique earlier today, you'll see."

Riley gasped as Dave stopped his car in front of a classy Italian restaurant. "Oh my God, Dave. How did you manage to get a table here? I can't even get through to book one!" she said as Dave got out first then opened the door for her.

"It's more than that, actually. I've booked out the whole place, so it'll be just you and me."

* * *

After dinner, Dave and Riley drove back to Dave's house where they sat on the sofa, drinking champagne.

"Thank you, Dave. For everything," she said. "This week has been amazing."

"I should be the one thanking you. This is honestly the best week I've had in a long time."

"You've spoilt me, Dave," said Riley, laughing. "And we're not even officially in a relationship."

"Speaking of that..." said Dave, setting his champagne glass down. "I want to talk about that." He took Riley's glass out from her, set it down next to his, and held her hand in his.

"Riley, I know we agreed to take things slow, but these past few weeks and especially with our week together, I've come to realise that I don't want to take things slowly anymore. My feelings for you are growing stronger each day and..."

For the first time, Riley saw that Dave was nervous. She looked into his brown eyes to see that there was a flicker of hope mixed with fear in them.

"And?" she gently pressed on.

"And... I don't think I can wait anymore. So, I want to ask... Will you be my girlfriend?"

Riley broke out in a smile. "Yes, I will," she said. She squealed in happiness as Dave gathered her in his arms and kissed her.

* * *

_TBC_


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to WWE.

**A/N:** Alright, this will be a little, er, intimate, so skip the Italics if you're not comfortable.

* * *

Riley's eyes fluttered open as she heard the sound of thunder roaring softly in the background accompanied by heavy rain. She took in her surroundings and realised that she was in Dave's bedroom, sleeping on his bed. She smiled as she remembered last night's events, the way Dave was so gentle with her.

* * *

_Just as Riley said yes, it had started to rain. It was light at first, but it gradually increased as flashes of lightning started appearing. With a loud crackle of thunder, Dave's house suddenly went pitch black. Riley's hands instantly reached out for Dave's touch and she clung on to him. She felt Dave reach into his pocket to take out his phone, using it as a source of light._

"_I have some candles upstairs in my bedroom. Wait here while I go get them," he said, but Riley's grip on him tightened. "Riley, what's wrong?"_

"_Don't leave me alone," she said softly, her heart rate increasing._

"_I won't baby." Dave then pulled Riley closer to him and they carefully climbed the stairs. Riley waited nervously outside as Dave finally found the candles and lit them, placing some on his dressing table and his bedside table._

_She instantly relaxed as the candles emitted a soft glow around Dave's room. She decided to lay down on his bed, with Dave doing the same. "I didn't know you were afraid of the dark."_

_Riley nodded as Dave turned on his side so he was facing her. "I am. When I was younger, I was playing hide-and-seek with Randy and our friends at home. It was Randy's turn to play seek, so while he was counting, I decided to hide in the refrigerator. I thought I was being smart that time, I was only five. When Randy finally announced that he gave up, I couldn't open the door. I pushed with all my might but it just won't budge. I began screaming and was getting dizzy and my mother finally opened the door. Needless to say, I was banned from playing hide-and-seek for a month. Ever since then, I've been afraid of the dark, as well as small spaces. I still sleep with a nightlight till today. I know it doesn't seem that traumatic, but it was for me at that time."_

_Dave gathered her in his arms and she nuzzled his chest, loving how warm and safe he made her feel. "I will never leave you alone or let anything bad happen to you," he said, kissing the top of her head._

_Riley pulled away from him and kissed him, to which he kissed her back tenderly. He lightly ran his hands from the nape of her neck to her collarbone and down her arms. Dave dipped his head lower and gently kissed her neck, making her moan softly. She felt his hands move to her back where the zip of her dress was. He pulled it down slowly as she removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands along his strong chest. As she did that, she felt him gently nibbling at the soft spot of her neck between the collarbone and she moaned in pleasure._

_By this time, Dave was already on top of her and removed her dress and threw it on the bedroom floor. Left in her bra and panties, she suddenly felt very self-concious but all thoughts were lost as Dave trailed soft kisses from her stomach all the way back up to her neck._

"_You're so beautiful," Dave said breathlessly as he kissed her again. Riley's hands went to his belt buckle, eager to remove it._

"_Are we really going to do this?" asked Dave, breaking the kiss slightly._

"_Don't you want to?"_

"_I want to. Badly. I just want to make sure that it's what you want too."_

"_I want you, Dave. I've always wanted you."_

* * *

Riley's flashback was interrupted as she felt Dave's strong, muscular arms pull her close against his chest. He kissed her shoulder and she turned around to face him.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said.

"Good morning to you too," she said, cupping his cheek with her hand.

"You were amazing last night."

"So were you."

"Three times, Riley?"

She blushed as she remembered how Dave made her reach her climax more than once last night. Dave chuckled softly as he gave her a peck on her lips.

She rested her head on his chest as he played with her hair, both just enjoying each other's company as the rain poured down heavily.

* * *

_TBC_


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to WWE.

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favourites!

* * *

It was time to get life back on the road as the WWE prepared for Raw. Riley was set to have a match against Paige and Riley was booked to win. Dave and Randy were also going to be tag team partners as they were set to lose to Ryback and Curtis Axel, which will add more to the storyline between Riley, Randy, and Dave.

The story stated that Randy would handle the match by himself, refusing to tag Dave in as he didn't trust him. In doing so, an argument would happen between the two of them right in the middle of the ring. Curtis and Ryback would take advantage of the arguing team, with Curtis knocking Dave off the ring and Ryback would execute his finishing move onto Randy, picking up the win for his team.

All three arrived at the arena together and headed straight for the locker rooms. Riley hugged Randy and kissed Dave briefly on the lips.

"I'm going to go get ready now. I'll see you two later?" she said.

"You can count on it," said Dave, and Riley smiled as she headed to the Divas' locker room. She saw Sarona changing into her gear and took the locker next to her.

"Hey you," said Sarona, hugging her. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know what you mean. It's been so hectic lately. Nattie's back in Canada?"

"Yeah, for her cousin's wedding," said Sarona, then she moved closer to Riley's face. "There's something different about you..."

"What?"

"You look different. You're... glowing." Then Sarona's eyes grew wide as she realised why. "I knew it wasn't a coincidence when you and Dave had the same week off!"

Riley blushed. "Yeah, well, we're adults, if you haven't noticed."

"I know. I'm just really happy for you. I thought it was kind of romantic how he went off-script with the kiss. Risky, but so worth it. I wish you two the best," said Sarona, smiling.

"Thanks," said Riley, herself grinning. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So... is he good?" asked Sarona in a teasing voice.

"... Shut up."

* * *

Paige's entrance theme blared out in the arena. Riley waited as Paige made her way down the ramp and up into the ring. As the match started, things were going fine. As planned, both Divas equally dominated the match but Riley kept noticing something out from the corner of her eyes. She could have sworn she saw someone she knew but could not afford to lose focus on the match. She glanced again and saw that the person held up a sign, but she couldn't see what was on it.

Nevertheless, she shifted her full attention back on the match as the referee called for it to end. As planned, Paige would set Riley up for the Paige-Turner but Riley countered it and turned it into a spear. As the referee counted to three and lifted Riley's hand in the air, she tried to get a look at the person but she was blocked by the crowd who stood up and cheered for her.

* * *

In the locker room, Riley pondered on as she removed her fingerless gloves and stuffed them into her bag when a soft knock on the door derailed her thoughts. She opened it to see Dave standing there, who was already dressed in his ring gear.

"You alright? You seemed distracted during your match," he asked.

"I am. I thought I saw someone I knew at ringside just now."

"Maybe you saw someone you thought you recognised? You know how it is with the way we travel. We meet so many people that we start to think everyone looks familiar."

"Maybe."

"Don't worry, yeah?" said Dave as he hugged her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Riley nodded and hugged him back, but she just couldn't help feeling as if something was wrong.

* * *

It was time for Dave and Randy's match and Riley was watching it from the locker room. Everything was going smoothly and Randy was really getting into his character.

"Batista is _itching_ to get in there, but Randy is refusing to make a tag," said Michael Cole.

"He doesn't trust the guy, Michael. Would you trust a man whom you call a brother who ends up in a tongue war with your sister?" came JBL's voice.

"Well, Randy has to realise that it's none of his business," said King.

"I'd say bros over hoes, King," said JBL.

Riley snickered as JBL said that. She has always enjoyed listening to JBL on commentary, the way he sounded like such a jerk, but in real life he was such a sweet guy. A while later, as Randy executed an RKO onto Ryback, Batista let himself in the ring and turned Randy to face him.

"What the hell, man?" he shouted. "We're tag team partners!"

Dave and Randy continued to argue, which gave time for Ryback to recuperate. As he did, Curtis came out of nowhere and delivered a clothesline to Dave, taking him out of the ring. Ryback delivered a Shell Shock to Randy and picked up a victory for his team.

"That's gotta sting for Batista and Orton," said JBL.

As the camera moved to Randy who struggled to get up, for a brief second Riley spotted a sign in the crowd that read "REMEMBER 07-24-09, RILEY?". Riley tried to get a good look at the person holding the sign but the camera had already shifted to Ryback and Curtis.

* * *

_TBC_


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to WWE.

* * *

Back in the hotel, Riley quietly removed herself from Dave's arms, careful not to wake him up. She wrapped herself in a bathrobe and went out to the balcony. It was a cool, summer night and she leaned against the balcony rail.

"Twenty-fourth July..." she muttered to herself, trying to rack her brain to understand the significance of that date. She remembered that the year 2009 was when she got pulled up to the main roster, finally being able to join Randy and Dave. She racked her brain more, trying to remember the details. Why would that person hold a sign up trying to get her to remember the date she got pulled up to the main roster?

She was so deep in her thoughts that she failed to notice a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist.

"Babe, what's wrong?" asked Dave sleepily, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I can't sleep."

"I can see that," he said, chuckling softly as he kissed her cheek. "Why, though?"

"Earlier tonight, I was watching your match when I saw someone holding up a sign directly addressing me, askingif I remembered the date July twenty-fourth 2009."

"Five years ago? Wasn't that the time you got pulled up to the main roster?"

Riley nodded. "I have no idea why that person wanted me to remember that."

"Did you get a good look at the person?"

"No, but I... Oh my God!"

Dave turned Riley around so she would be facing him. "Riley, what is it?"

"Remember Oliver Miller?"

"You mean that crazy person down in training who didn't get into the main roster?"

"Yeah. I'm about to tell you something that I've never told anyone..."

"Like what? You two used to go out?" said Dave jokingly, kissing her on her cheek.

"Well, yeah."

"What?!"

"He kept asking me week after week and I finally said yes, just to get him off my back. It wasn't serious and I wasn't that interested, we just went out for dinners and movies. When I got pulled up to the main roster and he didn't, he got into a rampage. I packed up my things and just left, that was the last time I saw him."

Riley noticed that Dave was quiet the whole time, an unreadable expression on his face.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I am. I'm just thinking. and this is just a theory... what if it was him who sent you that threat?"

Riley's eyes grew wide as she realised what Dave said made sense. "He could be that person holding up the sign!"

"Now, don't jump to conclusions. It's just a theory. Did Oliver seem... unstable?"

"He seemed obsessed with me. I just thought he was being overly dramatic, so I didn't pay any attention to him." Riley then begun to feel scared as her brain started overthinking. "Dave, what if it's really him? What if he's really crazy? What if "

Riley didn't manage to complete her sentence as Dave softly pressed his lips against hers, running his fingers through her hair. His kiss was tender and gentle as she kissed him back.

Dave then broke the kiss, and looked into her eyes. "No matter what, I will not let anything happen to you. I made a promise and I intend on keeping it forever."

* * *

_TBC_


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to WWE.

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favourites!

* * *

_Riley was running down what seemed like a very long, dark, and narrow tunnel. She was starting to feel tired, but kept running with hopes of seeing a white light. She also heard footsteps running after her from behind, but didn't want to waste time to stop and look._

_Suddenly, she slipped and fell. Even in total darkness, she could see a shadow approaching her. She slowly turned around and saw someone standing over her with a knife in hand. She couldn't see the person's face, who lifted the knife in their hands._

"_NO! Please, don't!" Riley screamed._

"Riley, wake up."

Riley's eyes snapped open as she saw Dave's light brown eyes staring into hers. Drenched in sweat, she clung herself on to Dave's chest, who instantly wrapped his arms around her. The moment he did that, she broke down in tears, shaking uncontrollably.

"Shhh," whispered Dave, rubbing her back softly. "Baby, it's okay. I'm here."

"Dave... it all seemed so real," she said, choking back tears.

"It was just a dream, baby. It was just a dream, okay? I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me..."

"I will never leave you."

After what seemed like an eternity, Riley finally drifted back to sleep in Dave's arms, who never let go of her the whole time.

* * *

The next morning, Riley heard the doorbell of the hotel room ringing and Dave got up from bed to open it.

"How is she? I came over the moment you texted me," she heard Randy saying in a voice that is soft but also laced with worry.

"She had a nightmare," said Dave.

"What was it about?"

"I have no idea. When I woke her up, she was crying. It must have been a really bad one."

"Dave, we really need to do something about this Oliver guy."

"I know, but like the police said, we don't have any evidence. We cannot prove that it was Miller who sent Riley that text and we cannot prove that he was there that night. In fact, we don't even know if it's him."

"Then what, Dave? This is taking a toll on Riley. She's losing sleep, she's distracted, she's botching up her matches... You know how she overthinks. You know how bad it can be for her."

"I know," said Dave, with a tone of defeat in his voice. "I wish there is something I can do too. It pains me to see her like this. It's been weeks and the nightmares have gotten worse."

"The only thing we can do is to keep her safe."

Deciding to wake up, Riley stirred in bed and turned to face her brother and her boyfriend. "Hey," she greeted them.

"How are you feeling?" asked Randy, who sat on the edge of the bed.

"Was it that bad?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that the 'twin connection' is real?" said Randy, who smiled at Riley.

"So what? We're going to become like the Bella twins?" said Riley, laughing. "I'm going to hide underneath the ring and we can do that whole 'switching places' thing they did before? It's gonna be hard, though. With you not having boobs and me not having, well, _THAT_."

"Oh please. Just the thought of Randy doing that hip-shake thing and jumping backwards into the ring is enough to kill my brain cells," said Dave, who folded his arms and smiled.

"You know you'd tap that, big man," said Randy, throwing Dave a wink which caused Riley to burst out in laughter.

She knew that they were playing around, but it did make her laugh and she has not been doing a lot of that lately.

* * *

Riley, Dave, and Randy arrived at the airport to fly to their next destination. While waiting to get onboard, Randy went to find something to eat while Riley and Dave sat on the seats near the boarding gate. As they were talking, a young boy wearing a backpack and a WWE shirt who looked about seven years old came up to them.

"Aw, hey cutie," said Riley, smiling at the boy. "What's your name?"

"Steve," said the little boy timidly, then he took off his backpack and took out a piece of paper and a pen. "Can I have an autograph?"

"Of course," said Riley. She signed the paper, then passed it to Dave who signed it as well and included in a smiley face, which Riley thought was adorable.

"There you go," said Dave, handing Steve back his paper.

"Thank you!" said Steve, who happily hugged the two of them and ran back to his parents who were grinning. Both Riley and Dave waved to Steve's parents, who waved back and mouthed the words 'Thank you' and walked away.

"You seem good with kids," said Dave.

"I babysat a lot for my cousins, neighbours, and parents' friends when I was a teenager. I didn't have much of a social life, but hey, I always had extra pocket money."

"Have you ever thought of, you know, settling down? Having kids of your own?"

"It is something I want to do in the future," she said thoughtfully. "Why do you ask?"

"Because there's no one else I can imagine spending the rest of my life with."

"Gee, I wonder who the lucky girl is," joked Riley, pretending to look around. Dave then captured her lips with his in a soft, tender kiss.

"I love you," said Dave, his gaze warm and soft.

Riley smiled softly, her heart beating rapidly. "I love you too," she said, then leaned in to kiss Dave again. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Randy had just came back and pretended to make gagging noises, clutching his throat. She waved at him to go away, smiling as she continued kissing Dave.

She didn't care; all that mattered was that she and Dave were in love with each other.

* * *

**A/N:** Hold up, they're not engaged. Yet :p

_TBC_


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to WWE.

**A/N:** I know Payback this year wasn't in Missouri, but for the sake of my story, let us pretend that it's true XD Also, for the whole age thing... I had to alter it. So, no hate, please. And this chapter is just something I felt like including in. It's a little corny and cheesy, but I like it :) Also, intimate scene towards the end. Skip if you're not comfortable.

* * *

WWE's Payback was already in full-swing in St Louis, Missouri; the hometown of Riley and Randy. Arriving a day before the event, they were straight away whisked off to the arena for rehearsal.

Dave and Randy were set to have a match against each other, whereby if Dave won, Randy would promise to not interfere in Dave's relationship with Riley but if Randy won, Riley can never see Dave again; Dave was booked to win the match. Weeks of promos have led the storyline to Payback, to which the fans were really looking forward to.

Since Riley didn't have a match, she decided to visit her parents. She rang the doorbell and was greeted by her mother's smiling face.

"Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you!" exclaimed her mother, Elaine, who pulled her daughter into a bear hug.

"Easy there, mom," said Riley, laughing and wincing at the same time.

"I'm so sorry, dear. Oh, I'm just so happy that I can see you. Where's your father? I have to call him," said Elaine, shaking with excitement. "Bob!"

Bob Orton Jr climbed down the stairs and his face broke into a grin as he saw his only daughter standing at the doorway. He quickly climbed down and hugged Riley.

"Princess," said Bob, using the nickname for Riley that he's been using since she was a little girl. "It's been too long."

Riley smiled happily. "Yeah, it's been too long."

* * *

Riley sat at the table, her mouth drooling at the feast that Elaine had prepared earlier in the day. Her mother had prepared hers and Randy's favourite dishes; roast chicken, there was also lasagna, mashed potatoes, and salad.

"When's Randy coming?" asked Bob.

Riley glanced at her watch. "Should be anytime soon. He's at the arena with Dave. Once they're done, they'll come over here."

Bob nodded, and folded his arms together.

"So... you and Dave... you two serious?" he asked.

"Bob, leave the poor girl alone," scolded Elaine.

"I'm just curious, that's all," said Bob, holding his hands up. "I know Dave's a good guy. I trust him with my princess."

Riley rolled her eyes in amusement as Elaine started to lightly whack Bob with a rolled-up newspaper. The doorbell rang, which Riley used as an excuse to get away for a bit.

"I'LL GET IT!" she shouted, practically running towards the door. She opened the door to see Randy standing there, along with Dave. She briefly hugged Randy, then pecked Dave on the cheek. Randy turned his head into the dining room to see Elaine still hitting Bob with a rolled-up newspaper.

"What's going on?" asked Randy, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, the usual. Dad asking me about my love life and Mum whacking him for it," said Riley, shrugging her shoulders.

Just then, Elaine noticed Randy and Dave and rushed over to hug the two of them. "Randal! David! Oh my, you're finally here!"

Randy winced at being called his full name and Dave just laughed, familiar with the antics of Bob and Elaine. He met them when he and Randy were still training and he has bonded well with them, with them treating him as if he was their own son.

"Mr and Mrs Orton," greeted Dave, giving each of them a hug.

"David, please. How many times have I told you to call me Elaine. Although, in a few more years, you'll probably have to call me Mom too," said Elaine, a gleeful look on her face.

"MOM!" said Riley, her face growing red as Randy snorted. "Now who's the one butting in about my personal life?"

"I'm just saying, dear. It would be strange for David to call me 'Mrs Orton' when he becomes our son-in-law."

"So, how about we eat?" said Bob, clapping his hands together as Randy stifled a laugh.

* * *

Riley and Elaine were washing the dishes and clearing the table after their meal, with Bob, Randy, and Dave in the living room.

"I'm sorry about just now, dear," said Elaine. "I'm just excited. You're 28 and Dave's 30. Don't you want to settle down?"

"I do want to settle down and have kids, Mom. But just not now. Dave and I have only been together for a couple of months."

"Alright, I understand. I just want to know one thing."

"What is it, Mom?"

"Are you happy with him?"

"I am. He makes me so happy," said Riley, smiling at her mother.

"Then that's all I need to know."

The kitchen door opened and Dave walked in. "Elaine, let me help. You go sit down and relax."

"Well, my legs _are_ starting to get a little tired. I'll leave you two be," she said, smiling as she winked at them.

The moment Elaine left, Dave gently pulled Riley close to him and kissed her. She responded by wrapping her arms around his waist and kissed him back.

"I've been waiting to do that the whole day," he said, learning his forehead against hers.

"And here I thought you were actually more interested in doing the dishes than me," Riley joked.

"Well..."

"Dave," she laughed, gently tapping his nose. "We have to clean up, or else my Mom will chase after us." Then she leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear, "If you help me to clean up, I'll make it worth your while."

"You're such a tease, you know that?"

Riley smiled as she handed Dave a wet table cloth. "One of many reasons why you love me," she said.

* * *

Back in the hotel room, Riley sat on the sofa with Dave, resting her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry about my mother just now," said Riley. "She's anxious to see me settle down and give her grandchildren."

"It's understandable. Even my mother has been asking me when am I going to get your pregnant," Dave said, chuckling. Riley smiled as she knew how eccentric Dave's mother, Donna, could be. Eccentric, yet loving at the same time. She had a lot of respect for Donna for raising Dave as a single mother.

"How many kids do you think you want?" she asked, holding his hand.

"I've always wanted two. The first would be a boy, the second would be a girl."

"I can imagine the girl being a total Daddy's girl with her with your dark hair and brown eyes."

Dave then brought both of Riley's hand in his own and looked into her eyes. "Well, I hope our children will be as smart, loving, and amazing as you are," he said.

Riley blushed as she leaned in to kiss Dave. She shifted her position so that she was straddling him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands grabbed her butt as he pulled her closer, then he broke the kiss.

"Babe, I know we're not having kids anytime soon, but I think we need to practice making one," said Dave, smirking.

"Well then, we should be experts by now," said Riley, squealing as Dave lifted her off the sofa and carried her towards the bed.

* * *

_TBC_


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to WWE.

**A/N: **I usually write from Riley's POV, but I may have to switch it between hers and Dave's from time-to-time in the upcoming chapters. Also, towards the end this will get a little disturbing, so if you're easily triggered by knives and cuts and blood, please skip.

* * *

It was finally time for WWE's Payback to start. Riley was in the locker room, waiting for Renee Young to come and interview her about Dave and Randy's match. She was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said, wiping a stray eyelash on her cheek. Renee and the cameraman came in and started setting up for the short interview.

"You ready?" asked Renee. Riley smiled and gave her a thumbs-up, while Renee signalled to the cameraman to start filming.

"Please help me welcome my guest... Riley Orton," announced Renee, with Riley stepping into the camera's viewfinder.

"Riley, as you know, tonight Randy and Batista will be in a match that pretty much decides the fate of your relationship with Batista. May I know your thoughts on it?"

"You see, Renee," said Riley, getting into character. "I find this whole thing to be stupid. I love my brother, but he has to let me lead my own life. He doesn't get a say on who I can and cannot date."

"But aren't you worried that this whole feud is creating a gap between them?"

"As far as I know, Randy got himself into this whole mess," said Riley, then walked away as scripted.

Renee signalled for the camera to stop filming, then she walked over to Riley. "Great job," said Renee. "Oh, and before I forget... someone from security asked me to pass you this note. He said it's from Dave."

"Why would he write me a note?"

"Maybe he's trying to be romantic?"

Renee reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded note, passing it to Riley. "I've got to go now for my next interview. I'll see you in a bit?"

"Sure, Renee."

As Renee and the cameraman walked out of the locker room, Riley opened the note that Renee passed to her.

_Meet me at the carpark. I have a surprise for you. - Dave_

Riley smiled as she folded the note and put it into her back pocket.

* * *

"Dave?" called Riley as she entered the carpark. It was empty as not a person was in sight with only the wind howling.

"Dave?" she called again. "What is this surprise that you're talking about?"

She heard footsteps coming up from behind her and she smiled, expecting to see Dave but the moment she turned around, her smile faded.

"Oliver?"

Oliver Miller looked just as how Riley remembered. He was a pretty big guy too, although not as big as Randy. He grew out his dirty blond hair and tied it back to a low ponytail. She also noticed that he now has a beard.

His cold gray eyes stared menacingly at Riley. "Long time no see, Riley. It's been, what, five years?"

"I'm – I'm supposed to meet Dave here," she said, slowly stepping backwards.

"Riley, Riley, Riley," said Oliver, closing in on her. "Dear, sweet, Riley... Dave didn't send you that note. I did."

Riley's eyes widened. "I knew it. It was you! You were the one who sent me that text! You were that person at ringside that night with the sign!"

"Getting your memory back, I see?"

"Get out of here, Miller! Or I'm going to -"

"Or your're going to what, Riley? There's no one here to save you. Your brother and your _PRECIOUS_ boyfriend are inside their locker rooms, far... away... from... _YOU_."

Before she could do anything, Oliver's fist struck her face and all she could remember was falling to the ground before everything around her faded to black.

* * *

It was almost time for Dave's match with Randy. Before heading out to the ring, he decided to visit Riley as he was too busy getting ready to see her. He stood in front of her door and knocked on it.

"Riley? Babe, you there?" he called out. He knocked on the door again but nothing happened.

Dave felt a tap on his shoulder and saw one of the stagehands. "Dave, you have to go to the ring now."

"Just let me see Riley first, please?"

"It's almost time, Dave. Randy's about to make his entrance." he said, dragging Dave away. "You can see Riley after your match."

* * *

Saliva's _I Walk Alone_ started to play and Dave walked out to the ring, performing his signature entrance move. Randy was already in the ring and was already in-character. As Dave clinbed into the ring, he couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong.

The referee called for the bell and the match was on its way. But just as Randy got Dave into a headlock, the titantron showing Dave and Randy's match became fuzzy and was replaced with a man whom Dave could not recognise.

"Dave Bautista and Randy Orton," said the man. "Do you two remember me?"

"Dave, it's Miller," said Randy, confused. "How the hell did he hijack this?"

The two men watched as silence filled the arena.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your match, but I have someone here who I think you two should meet. Especially you, Dave," said Oliver.

"No, no, no..." muttered Dave.

Oliver moved over to the camera to turn it so that it now showed Riley tied to a chair who had her eyes covered and gagged with a piece of cloth.

"RILEY!" screamed Randy, grasping the ropes.

"Look who I stumbled upon alone in the carpark, looking for her beloved because she thought he wrote her a note asking her to meet him there."

Dave felt the life drained out of him as he saw that Riley's forearms were covered in fresh scars with dried blood all over it. By the looks of her tear-stained cheeks, she has been crying and her cries were being muffled by the ball of cloth in her mouth. She was also bleeding from her lips and nose.

"YOU BASTARD! LET HER GO!" shouted Dave.

Oliver slowly took out a pocket knife and pointed it towards the camera, taunting Dave and Randy. "The WWE won't pull me into the main roster. Riley left me although I begged her not to. All of you left me! Now she has to pay by feeling the same pain I did." Oliver rolled up his sleeve to show his own forearms that have scars all over them.

Dave felt like crying as Oliver pressed and glided the knife slowly against Riley's forearm, caushing her to let out a muffled scream. The crowd gasped and some screamed as Riley writhed in pain.

"Come find her, we're someplace easy to find. She is somewhere in this building. But once you do eventually find her, I have already broken her," said Oliver menacingly, then the screen went blank.

Dave and Randy wasted no time as they rolled out of the ring and ran backstage.

* * *

Vince McMahon was already backstage, surrounded by security and the police.

"Dave, Randy -"

"I don't have time, Vince," said Dave, growing impatient. "We have to find Riley!"

"Look, the police are here. Let them do their job and -"

"MY SISTER IS KIDNAPPED BY SOME PSYCHOPATH, VINCE!" shouted Randy, livid with anger and fear.

"Randal, I know. But we clearly cannot attempt to blindly force ourselves into this. We have to plan. You yourself said it, this man's a psychopath."

"Screw this," said Dave, who ran past with Randy behind him.

* * *

Riley cried as Oliver removed her blindfold and the cloth from her mouth. "You sick bastard!" she sobbed.

"Payback's a bitch, sweetheart," said Oliver. "You shouldn't have left me. You should have gave up the offer when WWE pulled you and not me!"

"It's not my fault you're a talentless, low-life, maggot!"

"What stung was that you chose to be with Dave. That genetic freak of a man."

"Dave is more of a man than you will _EVER_ be!"

"I told you to stop it with Dave."

Both Riley and Oliver grew quiet as they heard heavy footsteps and Dave and Randy calling out.

"DAVE! RANDY!" she shouted. "I'M HERE!"

"SHUT UP, BITCH!" Oliver stuffed her mouth with the piece of cloth as the footsteps got closer. Riley tried to scream again, the cloth muffled her scream.

She heard loud pounding sounds from the door and realised that Dave and Randy are trying to break the door down. Oliver pushed his back against the door, trying to hold it but his efforts were in vain as he fell to the ground, the door now wide open.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" shouted Randy as he punched Oliver.

"Nice to see you too, Orton," said Oliver, who already had a busted lip. "You too, Dave. I'm pretty sure Riley enjoyed my handling of her," he said, mock dripping from his voice.

Filled with anger, both men beat up Oliver who was reduced to a bloody pulp on the ground. With one final punch from Randy, Oliver was unconscious.

Riley burst into tears as Randy quickly went to untie her and Dave held her face in his hands. "Baby, it's okay. We're here," he said, cradling her as Randy finally untied her.

"Oh my God... Dave... Randy," she sobbed. "You're here... you're both here..."

"Shhh," said Dave. "I'm not leaving you."

"I was... so scared," she sobbed. "So scared, Dave."

"I know, baby, I know. We're here, it's okay."

Riley reached out for Randy's hand as she held on to it, crying. Randy himself looked as if he was going to cry as well, a serious look on his face.

"Baby, you have to let go of Randy's hand. He's going to call Vince, who will get the cops and the paramedics," said Dave.

Riley nodded as she reluctantly let go of Randy's hand. Due to the loss of blood and the trauma, all Riley could remember before fainting were Dave's arms around her, keeping her safe.

* * *

_TBC_


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to WWE.

* * *

The first thing that Riley saw when she opened her eyes were bright lights. She blinked a couple of times until her vision was clear and saw that she was staring at ceiling lights. She felt something warm holding her hand and turned her head to see her hand in Dave's. He was sitting on a chair and rested his head on the edge of her bed, using his arms for support. His steady breathing showed that he was asleep.

Riley gave a gentle squeeze to Dave's hand, which stirred him awake.

"Hi," he said softly.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You fainted due to loss of blood and trauma."

"What time is it?"

Dave glanced at his phone. "Half-past eleven in the morning."

Riley looked down at her forearms and saw that they were heavily wrapped in bandages. Her eyes stung with tears as she remembered the events of the previous night. Sensing her distress, Dave quickly moved from the chair to sit at the edge of the bed, putting his arms around her. She winched as she touched the area where Oliver hit her.

"Where's Randy?" she asked quietly.

"He's with your parents."

Just as Dave said that, the door opened and Randy together with Bob and Elaine walked in. The moment Elaine laid eyes on Riley, she rushed over, tears streaming down her face.

"Riley! Thank God," she said, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek as Dave got off the bed for them. "Thank God you're safe."

Bob sat on Riley's other side, his eyes looked both relief and sad. "How are you feeling, princess?"

"Fine," said Riley. "What happened to -"

"Bastard's with the police," said Randy. "At least, what was left of him."

"How did he even get to do this?" asked Bob.

"He bribed a security guard to let him in. He pretended he was with the crew, which was why he had access to the arena and the equipment."

"Damn it. They should fire the idiot who let him in!"

"Vince took care of that."

Bob laid his face in his hands while Elaine stroked Riley's cheek. She glanced over to look at Dave, who stood still with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Mom, Dad, Randy... can I have a moment with Dave, please?" All three nodded as they left the room, closing the door behind them. Riley then looked at Dave, searching his eyes for answers.

"Dave, babe, what's wrong?"

Dave stayed quiet, clenching his jaw.

"Tell me?" she pleaded.

"I should have protected you."

Riley's heart sank as she saw tears brimming Dave's eyes. "Dave, we didn't know this would happen."

"The signs were there. I should have been there with you. I shouldn't have lost sight of you."

"Dave -"

"I made a promise to protect you, Riley. Look at you now! I've let you down, I've let Randy down, I've let your parents down -"

Riley reached out for Dave's hands and tugged at them so he would sit with her on the bed. Her heart broke as she saw how badly Dave has been beating himself up. Tears were already streaming down his face; she has never seen him cry before.

"It wasn't your fault," she said, looking into his eyes, cupping his cheek with one hand. "All this is on Miller."

Dave leaned into her touch as he calmed down. He kissed the palm of her hand. "I thought I lost you. I can't even fathom the thought of you not being here with me."

"Me too, baby," she said. "I thought I would never see you again."

Riley pulled Dave into a hug, sighing as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt warm, safe, and loved.

"I love you so much," she said softly.

"I love you too," he said, kissing the top of her head, never wanting to let her go.

* * *

_TBC_


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to WWE.

**A/N:** This story is coming to an end and this is the second last chapter :)

* * *

It has been close to two months since the attack on Riley. The company was more than willing to give her paid time off to recuperate, something which Riley was grateful for. Things have been slowly getting better and was relieved when she discovered that Oliver Miller was going to spend life behind bars for what he did. Support from the fans have been amazing as well, as she received get-well messages on Twitter and Facebook.

But the most amazing support she has received were from Dave, her family, and her friends. Dave and Randy took took some time off for her, while Natalie and Sarona used their off days to visit her. Even Stephanie and Paul came to see her. The recovery process itself has been therapeutic, with Riley going to see a counselor every week.

Despite everything, Riley found herself back on Monday night RAW not to wrestle, but to make a public address about the attack. She was waiting to be given the instructions to go out when she felt an all-too-familiar pair of hands on her waist. She turned around to see Dave, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"I'm positive."

"Alright, then. No matter what, you know I will always support you."

"Thank you, baby," she said, reaching up to give him a kiss on the lips. With a nervous smile, a stagehand tapped Riley on the shoulder, giving her a thumbs-up to signal that it's her cue to come out to the ring.

* * *

Dave watched as Riley's theme song hit the arena for the first time in a long time and the fans went wild when she appeared from behind the black curtain. She broke into a smile and waved towards the crowd, blowing them kisses as she walked down the ramp and into the ring.

"Hey, man," said Randy, clapping Dave on the shoulder. "Nervous?"

"You have no idea. I don't even know what's she going to say."

"Me too. She pretty much kept this to herself."

Both men were silent, watching the TV as Riley began to speak.

"It feels so good to be back," said Riley to the crowd, smiling. "I would not have done it without the love and support from my loved ones and, of course, the WWE Universe." The crowd clapped and cheered for her while chanting her name.

"I was attacked. We all know it wasn't scripted and it wasn't part of the show. It was a personal attack from someone who has held a grudge against me for years. When that person attacked me, he had only one goal, which was to destroy my dreams.

"While I was away, I've heard rumors flying around saying that I'm going to quit. Well, tonight, I am going to put those rumors to rest and say that... it's true." The crowd began booing and chanting for her to not go. Riley held up the microphone again.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish," she said, a glint in her eye. "It's true... that those are just rumors because I'm _NOT_ going to quit!" The crowd erupted into cheers and claps.

"Like I said earlier, what that person wanted was to destroy me, he wanted me to leave the WWE so that I cannot reach my dreams. I will rise above that. I will _NOT_ let him take this away from me. I am here to stay!"

Dave's heart swelled with happiness as Randy cheered, pumping his fist in the air. Riley's face was glowing as she broke out in a huge smile as the crowd began chanting her name, growing louder with every second.

"That's my girl," said Dave proudly, grinning.

* * *

Raw has just ended and Dave was packing up his things. At the same time, he was waiting for Riley who was being interviewed for the WWE Network, so they can go back to the hotel together. He felt so proud of Riley for saying what she said. He really thought she was going to quit, but she surprised everyone by announcing that she'll be staying with the WWE.

"Hey, I brought what you wanted," said Randy, interrupting Dave's thoughts.

Randy took out a small, velvet box from his bag and passed it to Dave. He opened it to reveal a ring with a round diamond and a diamond band. Underneath the ring, Riley's full name was engraved. Dave had specifically picked out the design of the ring, choosing something that reflected Riley perfectly; simple yet classy and elegant. He bought the ring a week ago and passed it to Randy to keep so Riley won't find it.

"It's perfect," said Dave, closing the box.

"So you're really going to ask her tonight?"

"I am."

"Nervous?"

"A little. We have talked about this before and I know it's what we both want."

"Then it's nothing to worry about. My parents and I couldn't be happier about it," said Randy, smiling.

* * *

_TBC_


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to WWE.

**A/N: **We have come to the end of this story :') I've had lots of fun with it, thank you to all who reviewed and added this to their alert and favourites, especially **Lovepink1995**. I know my writing isn't the best right now as I have gotten rusty, but I really had fun with this. There will be a sequel, don't worry ;)

* * *

Riley leaned her head against Dave's chest as they watched the TV in their hotel room after Raw. She was sitting in his lap, her back against his chest. She unconciously ran her fingers up and down her forearm, feeling the bumps of the scars.

"I'm so proud of you," said Dave.

"You are?"

"I am. Any normal person would have just quit. It's not easy to bounce back from something like that."

"I wouldn't wish anyone to go through what I did. But life goes on, Dave. I can either quit and sit around and mope, forever feeling scared and unhappy. Or I can learn from this and become stronger. I choose to be strong."

"And that's why I'm so proud of you."

"Only because you have shown me how to be strong."

"_You_ are the strong one, Riley."

She then felt Dave moved her hair to one side and placed soft kisses on her neck. She sighed softly as she tilted her head to the side, giving him more access. She felt his hands traveling from her chest to her stomach, resting on the waistband of her pyjama shorts. Dave's warm lips on her neck were suddenly gone, replaced with the cold air.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Hold that thought. I need to check on something," he said, winking then giving her a kiss on the cheek as he crawled out from behind her and walked towards his luggage back. Riley stared in confusion as Dave rummaged through his bag. A few moments later, he came back with something in his hand.

"What have you got there?" she asked, then her eyes grew wide as she saw that Dave was holding a small, velvet box.

"D – Dave... is that..."

"An engagement ring? You bet it is," he said, opening the box to reveal the most beautiful ring Riley has ever seen.

"Riley, we've known each other for many years and from the day we met, I knew you were special. You light up my life just by being in it and I am lucky to occupy even the smallest space of your thoughts. You've made me want to become a better man and everyday I strive to be just that for you. I love all of you, every and any single thing about you. You complete me and recent events have made me realise that I cannot bear the thought of living life without you. You have given me so much and made me so happy. Now, let me do the same for you."

Riley gasped as Dave held her left hand in his and went down on one knee.

"Riley Karissa Orton, will you marry me?"

She looked into his eyes, which were filled with hope and more love than Riley has ever seen. She saw warmth and compassion and she knew that this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with; to start a family with and to grow old with. "Yes," she said softly.

Dave smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her. Riley wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back with every ounce of passion in her.

"I love you," he said, leaning his forehead against hers when they broke apart for air.

"I love you too," she said breathlessly.

* * *

Night turned to day as the sun started to rise. Riley woke up and came face-to-face with Dave. She smiled as she gently traced his face using her finger. Even when he's asleep, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. The sparkle on her left hand broke her attention and she looked at the ring that Dave picked out for her. She sighed happily as she looked back at Dave, who was already stirring from sleep. His eyes immediately fell on her and he smiled.

"I have the most beautiful fiancée in the world," he said, bringing her closer to him.

She blushed as he gave her a tender kiss on the lips, deepening it as his hands roamed her upper body and he hooked her leg around his waist, turning so that she was now on top of him.

"If this is how you greet me in the morning when we're engaged, I can't imagine how it'll be like when we're married," she joked as Dave stroked her hair.

"Well, let me give you a preview," he said, grinning.

* * *

_END_


End file.
